


What's your favourite animal?

by AdelineMS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineMS/pseuds/AdelineMS
Summary: Carla is slightly surprised to know about Ada's favorite animal.





	What's your favourite animal?

It was late and night and after a productive afternoon, the two women decided to spend some time in a downtown bar. This one was especially crowded, laughs were heard from dark corners, smoke filled the atmosphere, and along with the tinge of bottles a distant music could be heard, drowned by loud conversations.

The waiters came back and forth from a table in the back of the room, next to a window where the night air came in.

"Pandas? You've got to be kidding." said one of the women, her face astounding as the waiter placed beverages on the table. 

"Darling, could you bring two more of these? Thanks," the other woman said to the man, completely ignoring the previous comment. The young man stared at the pair of identical ladies before nodding.

"Before you leave, can you tell me why she likes pandas? It’s simply pathetic" Carla asked as she took one of the cold glasses in her hands and waited an answer from the boy, who was leaning slightly to peer into the woman's face and squeezed with force the metal tray in his hands, nervously. His mouth opened but nothing came out, he just stared at the woman who was now playing with the straw. Ada could tell his face was red, although in the dimness it was hard to tell.

"Quit it, you're making him nervous," Ada ordered, receiving a murderous look from the woman. "You can go, don’t forget the drinks, please," she dismissed him. She would have to leave a proper tip; her twin was intimidating. "Why not pandas? Have you ever seen one?" she smiled at the disgusted face Carla made.

"Knowing you, I would have thought you liked lions, wolves, or something symbolic like that"

"Knowing me? They're adorable" Carla snorted at the spy's comment and that only made her smile more. A slight blush crept on her cheeks, alcohol’s blame. "They eat all day, they sleep all day, their desire to mate is minimal and they are lovely from the moment they are born until they die; definitely, my spiritual animals"

Carla chuckled. "I think you have drunk too much. Ada Wong? Sleeping all day? impossible." the scientist drank from her glass. "Besides, minimum mating? Dear, who do you want to fool?"

She smiled as she leaned back and stared at her reflection. Since when was it normal to talk about such trivial issues with her clone? She could finally not talk about viruses or terrorist attacks or maniacal bosses. She was just there, resting from what had been a dynamic life. Ada could get easily used to this.

"Which animal is your favourite then?"

"Rats," she answered no doubt in her voice as she finished her drink. Ada made a disgusted face at Carla's choice, probably the same as her twin already made before, and finished her drink too. Her choice definitely had to do with the kind of research the scientist carried out, experimenting with them all the time. But still, rats? Confusion was evident in her features.

"I work with them, it’s easy to get used to the small furry animals" she said, and propping her elbows on the small table, she approached the spy, looking at her in amusement. "Besides, we're spending a lot of time together, don’t you think?"

Her green eyes playfully traced Carla's features, returning her smile.

"I knew you liked me," she replied, moving the empty glass aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first short story. I dont know where did i get this idea, yet i had to write it so...I'm sorry about any mistakes. Opinions are highly appreciated.  
> God i love this two <3


End file.
